Mas Tukang Becak
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis muda yang menemukan cintanya dari sosok mas-mas pengayuh becak. bagaimana perjuangannya? RnR if you want...
1. Cinta Pandangan Pertama

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Mas Tukang Becak*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*NaruHina*

.

.

Chapter 1:

Cinta Pandangan Pertama Sama Mas Tukang Becak

.

Enjoy this story!

.

.

.

Hinata menelusuri jalanan trotoar dari rumahnya menuju sekolah yang lumayan jauh. Gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di bangku SMA itu memilih berjalan jauh dari rumah menuju sekolah daripada menggunakan sepeda motor seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Alasannya hanya Tuhan dan Hinata sendirilah yang tahu. (?) matahari sudah merangkak dan teriknya membuat Hinata kepanasan, ia melirik arloji di tangan kirinya dan terbelalak lebar kala jarum panjang menunjuk pada angka 10. Artinya 10 menit lagi sekolahnya masuk padahal jarak menuju sekolah Hinata masih sangat jauh. Akhirnya Hinata hanya mampu merutuki dirinya yang berangkat lebih siang dari biasanya juga menyumpahi Neji-kakak laki-lakinya tercinta- yang tidak bangun-bangun sehingga Hinata tak bisa nebeng bersama Neji.

Hinata mempercepat langkah, bahasa praktisnya ia berlari. Peluh bercucuran dari wajah cantiknya dan napas Hinata memburu akibat marathon jauh menuju sekolah namun alangkah sialnya hari ini nasib Hinata manalaka gerbang telah di tutup. Sementara sang satpam dengan muka sok melayangkan tatapan mengejek kepada Hinata yang terpaku di luar gerbang.

"Tolong Pak Izumo… Buka gerbangnya." Pinta Hinata dengan nada memelas. Sayangnya satpam bernama Izumo itu tetap cuek bebek. Malahan Satpam itu menyahut,

"Salah sendiri terlambat." Cibirnya. Hinata ingin sekali menonjok wajah sok satpam itu namun apa daya mereka di batasi oleh gerbang sehingga Hinata tidak akan mampu mencapainya.

Hinata akhirnya dengan langkah lesu berbalik pulang. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi agar satpam sok itu terpleset kulit pisang.

Sepeninggal Hinata, Izumo mengambil buah pisang dari tasnya lalu dengan gaya sok bos ia memakan pisang itu dan melepmarnya ke belakang entah kemana. Sela 5 menit kemudian sosok guru dengan jengot brewokan berteriak-teriak memanggil Izumo. Dengan cepat tanggap satpam itu mendekati si guru brewokan namun di tengah jalan ia tak menyadari ada kulit pisang di depannya. Alhasil satpam malang yang sok itu terpleset dan jatuh.

.

.

.

"HU-UH!" sosok gadis dengan rambut indigo berulang kali mendengus sebal dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan ia melangkah menelusuri jalanan trotoar yang nampak sedikit lenggang. Hinata tetap melangkah tak tentu arah walau jujur saja ia sendiri risih karena sejak tadi orang-orang yang ada di sepanjang pinggir jalan melihatnya, lagipula siapa juga anak berseragam sekolah yang masih berkliaran jam segini. Orang-orang pasti sudah mengiranya siswa berandal yang hobi membolos-Hinata berdecih dalam hati-.

"Sebaiknya aku sekarang ke mana ya? tak mungkin kalau aku pulang ke rumah bisa-bisa ayah marah." Keluh Hinata. Gadis beriris mutiara abu-abu keunguan itu melangkah gontai hingga ia memutuskan berhenti di sebuah halte yang kosong karena itu kendaraan umum takkan berhenti di sana karena tak ada penumpang yang menunggu.

Angin berhembus lembut menerpa sosoknya yang bersandar lesu pada tiang penyangga atap halte. Raut lesunya terlihat jelas dan Hinata sesekali menghela nafas pasrah dan mendesahkan keluhan akan kesialannya hari ini, sudah gagal nebeng Neji, terlambat dan terpaksa bolos pula. Oh, betapa sialnya hari ini…

Klinting~ Klinting~

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara klintingan lonceng yang tentu saja membuat Hinata terlonjak dan segera mencari darimana asal bunyi itu dan benar saja di seberang jalan raya sebuah kendaraan dengan roda tiga tampak berhenti sejenak sebelum menyebrang. Sosok si tukang becak-nama kendaraan dengan roda tiga itu- tampak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian menyebrang.

Klinting~

"Mau naik becak Mbak?" tanya sosok tukang becak yang menyebrang tadi. Sosok itu sedikit menunduk sopan sehingga kupluk usang berwarna coklatnya turun sedikit.

Hinata mengernyit, "ah, tidak aku-" Hinata hendak berujar namun ia terpana ketika sang tukang becak mengadah menatap wajahnya.

Sosok wajah tampan dengan rahang tegas dengan tiga kumis kucing yang ada di pipinya menjadi hal pertama yang di lihat Hinata, kulit tan-nya yang eksotis dan sepasang manik biru lautnya yang seolah bisa membawa Hinata menembus langit luas tanpa batas. Apalagi ketika sang tukang becak melepaskan kupluknya yang melorot, dapat Hinata lihat surai-surai pirang emasnya yang berkibar-kibar.

"Jadi, apakah Mbak mau naik becak?" tanya si tukang becak tersebut. Alis pirangnya mengernyit bingung melihat Hinata yang mengangga di tempat selama beberapa menit. "Mbak?" ia berusaha memanggil Hinata sekedar menyadarkannya. "Mbak?" ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di wajah Hinata namun gadis bersurai indigo itu tetap pada posisinya, melongo dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"Mbak?" karena Hinata tak juga merespon dan sang tukang becak tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam kebingungan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi saja namun baru saja ia hendak mengayuh becaknya sebuah suara terdengar.

"A-ano, tu-tunggu~!" pekik Hinata dengan suara terbata-bata yang sedikit keras malahan terdengar hampir seperti membentak. Seketika sang tukang becak tentu saja terheran-heran.

"Ada apa Mbak?" tanya sang tukang becak. Hinata memainkan jarinya dengan gugup, wajahnya bahkan memerah sehingga ia menunduk. Hal itu tentu saja membuat si tukang becak menatapnya kebingungan.

"To-tolong antar a-aku ke-ke Ja-jalan Se-Senju." Pinta Hinata. Si tukang becak tersenyum dan mempersilakan Hinata untuk naik. Hinata dengan kaki gemetar melangkah pelan-pelan dan duduk di kursi becak yang ada di depan. Perlahan-lahan becak itu melaju membuat angin menerpa Hinata. Hinata tersenyum ketika merasakan hembusan nyaman sang angin yang membelainya. Iris mutiaranya mengerling sekedar ingin melirik sang tukang becak yang tengah mengayuh di belakangnya.

"Eh Mbak kok tidak sekolah?" tanya si tukang becak tiba-tiba dan sontak membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"E-em- a-ano…" Hinata memainkan jarinya dengan gugup sementara si tukang becak tetap menatapnya dengan iris biru mempesona miliknya seakan menunggu jawaban Hinata. "Ta-tadi aku be-berangkat sekolah. Ta-tapi ka-karena kesiangan gerbangnya su-sudah di tutup." Jawab Hinata.

Tukang becak itu tergelak, "jadi ceritanya bolos sekalian nih?" celetuknya. Hinata tak menyahut malahan tetap memainkan jarinya dengan wajah memerah malu.

"A-a ba-bagaimana lagi. Ti-tidak mungkin a-aku pu-pulang ke rumah ka-karena ayahku pasti akan ma-marah." Jawab Hinata jujur. "Ke-kebetulan aku ada keperluan lain." Jawab Hinata lagi.

Tukang becak itu tersenyum lebar. Ia menghentikan laju becaknya ketika telah sampai tujuan. "Mbak, sudah sampai nih." Kata tukang becak sembari turun dari becaknya. Hinata belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Si tukang becak mempersilakan Hinata untuk turun sayangnya gadis itu malah menatapnya bingung yang tentu saja membuat si tukang becak ikut-ikutan bingung. "Mbak?"

"E-eh i-iya!" Hinata gelagapan sendiri dan buru-buru beranjak turun. Gadis bersurai indigo itu merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ribuan. "Ini mas…" kata Hinata menyerahkan uang itu.

Mas tukang becak itu menggeleng pertanda menolak uang yang di sodorkan Hinata. "Enggak usah, hitung-hitung tadi nebeng aja." Kata mas tukang becak itu. Kemudian ia hendak memutar becaknya dan berlalu pergi untuk mencari pelanggan. Namun sebelum mas tukang becak itu mengayuh becaknya Hinata berkata. "Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

Mas tukang becak itu menoleh dan tersenyum lima jari. "Namaku Naruto." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

Hinata tersenyum senang, "a-a Mas Naruto… na-namaku Hinata. Salam kenal, Mas?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, sampai nanti ya Mbak Hinata." Kemudian sosok dengan tubuh tegap itu menjauh.

Angin bertiup sedikit bertiup kencang. Sepasang manik putih Hinata terus mengikuti sosok Mas tukang becak itu yang kian menjauh dan mengecil di ujung jalan. Hinata meremas kemeja putihnya tepatnya di bagian jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum bahagia. "Mas… Naruto…" Hinata bergumam. Dan cinta perlahan-lahan mulai tumbuh di hati Hinata kepada sosok bule tukang becak.

.

.

.

Bersambung!

.

.

Sekali lagi ngutang. Tapi jangan khawatir fic ini Cuma 2-3 chapter kok. ;-) saya mengambil setting khas di Indonesia. Tepatnya di kota kecil tempat saya tinggal, saya biasanya sering naik becak pas berangkat sekolah dan tercetuslah ide untuk membuat fic ini.

Chapter depan!

Chapter 2 : Kenangan Penuh Arti dan Perasaan Yang Mulai Tumbuh.

RnR if you want. :-D


	2. Kenangan dan Perasaan

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Mas Tukang Becak*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*NaruHina*

*Warning : Bahasa tidak Baku*

.

.

Chapter 2 :

Kenangan Penuh Arti dan Perasaan Yang Mulai Tumbuh

.

Mungkin tingkah Hinata akhir-akhir ini membuat Neji lumayan bingung. Pasalnya adik tersayangnya yang terkenal lemah gemulai bak putri solo itu selalu menolak setiap dia mau mengantar Hinata ke sekolah. Cewek berambut indigo itu selalu melesat pergi terlebih dulu sebelum Neji sempat mengeluarkan motor kebanggaannya.

Tapi si Neji memutuskan tak ambil pusing. toh, itu artinya Hinata sudah mau mandiri dan tidak takut keluar rumah dan berarti Neji bisa bebas sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hinata, gadis bersurai indigo itu sekarang sedang menunggu angkutan umum di pinggir jalan. Tepatnya menunggu seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengantar jemputnya.

Klinting~klinting~

Senyum di wajah Hinata mengembang, dari jauh sesosok pemuda dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya menepi menghampiri Hinata.

"Hai, mbak Hinata? Sudah lama nunggunya? Maaf, tadi aku kudu nganter Mak Tsunade ke pasar." Kata pemuda itu. Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah merona lucu.

"Engga apa-apa kok, mas!" gadis bersurai indigo itu mulai naik ke atas becak.

Naruto segera mengayuh becaknya. Roda-roda berjeruji itu berputar pelan di atas aspal. Membawa angin menerpa mereka, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut masing-masing. Dan sinar sang mentari menerpa mereka. Hinata tertegun, ketika ia menatap surai pemuda itu yang berkibar layaknya emas setelah diterpa oleh sinar sang mentari.

"A-a…"

"Ngomong-ngomong mbak Hinata liburannya kapan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata sepersekian detik tergagap namun ia mampu menguasai diri.

"A-ano, a-aku tidak ta-tahu mas, ta-tapi paling-paling setelah u-ujian semester." Jawab Hinata. Naruto tersenyum geli.

"Haha, mbak Hinata mukanya lucu deh pas gagap gitu, terus merah lagi." Celetuk Naruto.

Blush!

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, malu-malu. Dengan pelan ia meremas kuat rok abu-abunya. "a-ano, mas?"

"Iya?"

"Nanti sepulang sekolah anterin aku ke jalan Melati ya?" pinta Hinata. Naruto mengangguk,

"jalan melati yang deket kantor Hokage itu kan?" Hinata mengangguk. "Palingan nanti aku sibuk, nanti mbak Hinata bisa sms." Katanya.

Hinata tersenyum sumringah, "te-tentu saja ma-mas Naru."

Tak terasa ternyata mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang SMA 3 Konoha, tempat Hinata menimba ilmu. Setelah turun dari becak Hinata merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Naruto. Pemuda itu menerima dengan senang hati. Namun sebelum Hinata berbalik ia memanggilnya.

"Mbak?!"

Tukang becak bermata biru itu buru-buru menangkap pergelangan Hinata dan seketika membuat gadis itu menoleh dan terbelalak dengan wajah memerah. Naruto menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke tangan mungil Hinata. "Ini kembaliannya mbak, naiknya diskon 30%, hehe…" kemudian ia berlalu menuju becaknya.

Sosok tukang becak itu menghilang diiringi lambaian tangan Hinata.

Hinata melihat tangannya, ia tiba-tiba memerah saat mengingat perbuatan Naruto yang memegang tangannya. Dengan senyum manis Hinata mengelus pergelangan tangannya,

"Ta-tangannya mas Naruto… rasanya besar dan hangat…"

.

.

"Cie-cie Hinata!" Sosok cewek berambut pirang pucat mengankat-angkat alisnya di depan Hinata yang tengah melamun. Ia tetap bercie-cie walau Hinata tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Hingga sampai sebuah cetikan dari jemari Ino membuatnya tersadar.

Ctak!

"E-eh- I-Ino…?" Hinata gelagapan. Ino menghela nafas dan kembali menyeringai jahil,

"Cie, yang baru punya pacar? Lagi mikirin pacarnya nih ye~~?" godanya. Hinata sweatdrop. Lalu memukul dahi Ino pelan dengan wajah memerah.

"A-apaan sih. A-aku tidak mi-mi-mikirin a-apa-apa kok…!" bantahnya. Ino melipat tangannya, masih dengan seringai yang entah kenapa menyebalkan menurut Hinata.

"Wajahmu dari tadi merah-merah terus sih!" kata Ino. Hinata tersentak dan segera memegang kedua pipinya, gugup,

"Ma-masa sih?" desahnya takut-takut plus malu.

Ino kembali menyeringai, "ya udahlah, ngomong-ngomong kamu tahu ga'?"

Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. "enggak."

Gubrak!

Seketika Ino jatuh, "A-apaan sih. Ya jelas kamu enggak tahu lah, lha wong aku belum ngomong apa-apa." sungut Ino kesal.

Hinata kembali menatapnya polos, menunggu apa yang akan Ino ceritakan.

"Aku kemaren lihat cowok ganteng banget lho~~!" ino tiba-tiba memekik histeris, fangirlling sendiri.

Hinata menatapnya penuh perhatian. Walau ia pemalu, ia tetap cewek normal yang doyan cowok ganteng. Itung-itung buat cuci mata kan lumayan, hehe.

"Ah, di mana Ino?" tanya Hinata ikutan penasaran.

Ino tersenyum-senyum sendiri, mengingat-ingat sosok tampan yang baru saja ia lihat seminggu yang lalu. "Dia ganteng banget, rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, mirip banget sama bule seksi yang biasanya ada di Bali…" Ino menerawang lagi. "Ganteng, baik lagi… aih, besok aku ajak kenalan ah. Aku jadiin gebetan!"

Hinata sweatdrop menatap tingkah sahabatnya yang kelewat lebay itu. "Me-memangnya orang yang ka-kamu certain itu orang mana sih?" tanya Hinata.

Ino menghentikan aksinya, kemudian ia berbisik dengan wajah memerah, "Dia abang becak yang ada di pertigaan Mangekyou itu lho… aih, dia ganteng banget lho! Aku baru tahu kalo ada abang becak yang bule!"

Hinata terdiam. Abang becak bule itu kan pasti Naruto. Pengayuh becak langgananya, mengingat itu Hinata entah kenapa jadi merasa tak rela. Apalagi melihat tingkah Ino yang sepertinya naksir abang becak bule itu.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakuin?'_ batin Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

To be continue…

.

Thanks for…

Hyuna toki : haha… saya bayangin aja gimana ya kalo ada tukang becak ganteng, masih muda, bule pula.

Ramdhan-kun : haha, iya. Ini update.

Kiriko mahaera : yeah, thanks. Ini setingannya di Indonesia, di pulau jawa entah bagian mana. Soalnya di kota saya becak banyak jadi saya kebayang gimana ya kalo ada tukang becak ganteng yang masih muda plus bule pula. Aih, kalo gitu tiap hari saya rela naik becak dah. XD

Entah sudah berapa tahun fic ini terlantar. Saya seneng banget bisa update. Yap, gomenne kalo pendek ya readers… fic ini Cuma pelepas rasa bosan saya. XD

Udah ya… bye-bye


	3. Langkah Pertama untuk Selamanya

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Abang Tukang Becak*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : OOC, just fiction parody*

.

*Chap 3 : Langkah Pertama Untuk Selamanya*

.

Hinata melirik ke belakang, tepatnya kearah sosok tukang becak yang saat ini tengah mengayuh. Di tengah terpaan sinar mentari, rambut pirangnya berkibar tiap angin menerpanya. Sosoknya yang sangat eksotis itu menarik perhatian setiap orang yang berada di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati. Tanpa Naruto sadari beberapa gadis bahkan ada yang memekik histeris.

"KYAAA ADA BULEE SEKSI BANGETEE!"

Tapi kedua orang itu tetap melesat tanpa perduli. Bukannya acuh tapi memang tak tahu. Hinata merona, tiap kali ia dengan suara senandung yang Naruto nyanyikan. Suaranya sungguh merdu bagai musim harpa surga. Hinata menatap Naruto sekali lagi, dan sang pemuda menyadarinya lalu tersenyum lebar pada gadis itu.

"Ngapain Mbak Hinata ngelihatin aku terus? Ada yang aneh ya?" tanyanya polos. Hinata mengeleng pelan.

"E-emm ano, aku penasaran, sebenarnya Mas Naruto itu bule dari Inggris ya?" tanya Hinata. Naruto terdiam, kemudian tergelak sesaat.

"Haha, Mbak Hinata ini kok bisa aja ya, saya ini asli wong Jowo lho! Mbah saya itu katanya dulu seorang kompeni yang kawin sama pribumi. Terus Bapak saya blesteran, lha Bapak terus kawin sama Ibu saya yang asli Jawa. Yah, bisa dibilang saya itu Jawa asli, lha wong Bapak sama Ibu saya ada turunan dari Jawa kok." Kata Naruto menerangkan. Dia tersenyum lebar, "kalo Mbak Hinata ini turunan Cina yang tinggal di komplek Tionghoa itu kan?" kata Naruto. Hinata terkikik geli, ia mengangguk.

"I-iya, ayahku turunan cina yang menikah sama orang Jawa. Jadi kita sama-sama blesteran lho mas!" canda Hinata. Mereka sama-sama tertawa bersamaan. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menepikan becaknya.

"Nah, kaya' biasanya buat Mbak Hinata setengah harga!" canda Naruto dengan tatapan jahil. Ia mengacungkan tangannya bak pengemis yang minta sumbangan. Hinata hanya terkekeh dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Ah Mas Naruto!" Hinata memanggil tukang becak yang mulai mengayuh pedal. "I-ini… kebetulan tadi aku bua-buat kue. Ini buat Mas Naruto…" kata Hinata.

Naruto sesaat terpana, ia tersenyum lebar menyambut kotak yang berisi kue buatan Hinata. "Matur nuwun!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangan mengiringi kepergian Mas Tukang Becak langgananya itu. dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, Hinata melangkah menuju sebuah rumah yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

"Lho, Hinata, dari mana aja kamu?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan heran. "Bukannya hari ini ga ada les ya?" tanya Neji lagi. Hinata hanya menghela nafas, kenapa sih, abangnya ini kepo banget?

"Mau tau ajaa~~" celetuk Hinata dengan senyum kecilnya, ia melangkah melewati Neji yang menatapnya bingung.

Bruk!

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya asal ke atas ranjang ke sayangannya. Manik lavendernya menatap langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya melayang pada ingatan kemarin.

Flashback…

"Nah, aku rencananya mau terus ngecengin tukang becak yang cakep itu lho!" kata Ino kegirangan. Ia tak meadari raut murung Hinata dan kembali berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan bak mendapat lotre bernilai 1 juta dollar.

"O-Oh, gi-gitu ya?" Hinata meringis pelan. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum namun hatinya merasa sesak luar biasa. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ino akan memulai langkah pertamanya untuk PeDeKaTe sama Mas Naruto. Dan lamban laun jika ia tak mengambil langkah cepat, bule Jawa itu bisa diembat Ino.

Hinata sadar, Ino memang sahabat baiknya, teman seperjuangannya sejak lama dari zaman SD sampai SMA. Tapi untuk kali ini Hinata ingin bertindak egois, bagaimanapun Mas Naruto adalah first love-nya dan Hinata tidak akan membiarkan Ino mendapatkan bule Jawa itu.

Hinata meringis kembali ketika sadar mantan pacar Ino sudah berjajar banyak. Mulai dari senior tahun lalu yang berhasil dipacari cewek blesteran itu, sampai jajaran cowok kece bin ganteng yang berhasil Ino embat sekalian. Seperti pepatah, 'sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui', sekali kedip mata udah banyak cowok kece bin cakep yang ngantri. Tinggal pilih satu yang paling menawan hati. Dan akhirnya sukses dipacari.

"Me-memangnya Ino udah nyoba sejauh mana?" tanya Hinata penasaran, pingin tahu sejauh mana usaha PDKT sobat blondenya itu.

Ino meringis, "hehe, cuma sebatas ketemu doang sih, habis dia jarang lewat depan sekolah sih, jadi aku musti muter-muter cuma buat numpang becaknya sekalian PDKT."

Hinata dalam hati bernafas lega, sebenarnya begitu Hinata udah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Naruto udah stand by di depan, jadi Hinata langsung numpang dan mereka cabut begitu saja. salahkan si Yamanaka ini yang pulangnya selalu belakangan.

"O-oh gitu ya? By the way, a-aku harus pulang nih, belnya udah bunyi da-dari tadi." Hinata langsung out setelah Ino mengangguk dan sibuk dengan dandanannya.

Flashback end

.

.

"Apa aku ini egois ya? aku enggak suka kalo Mas Naruto dilihat cewek lain, aku juga ngerasa enggak rela kalo Mas Naruto dilirik cewek lain… aku ingin selamanya Mas Naruto melihatku…" gumam Hinata. Ia menatap langit-langit, melamun entah apa.

"Apa aku… jatuh cinta sama Mas Naruto…?" Pipinya merona, Hinata menangkup tangannya di dada. "Mas Naruto orangnya baik, lagipula… sejak pertama ketemu aku… merasa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang…" Hinata tersenyum kecil dengan pipi memerah bak apel.

TOK!

TOK!

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba diketuk dengan keras, Hinata bersungut sejenak dan membuka pintu. Lalu TADA… muculah sosok Neji dengan rambut awut-awutan khas orang bangun tidur. Oh, rupanya mas Neji ini baru aja bobok siang, dan entah ngelindur atau apa tiba-tiba dia sudah berdiri dengan tampang enggak jelas di depan kamar Hinata.

"Apaan?" tanya Hinata to the point.

Neji menguap, Hinata sweatdrop. "Hmmm…. Papa nyari tuh~~!" kemudian sulung Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan ke-kecean dan kegantengannya itu melangkah gontai menuju kamar dan segera melalang buana ke alam mimpi.

Hinata mengangguk patuh, dan melenggang menuju ruang keluarga tempat Hiashi tengah memberi makan ikan-ikan peliharaan kesayangan yang diimpor langsung dari toko akuarium Abah Kisame.

"Ada apa yah?" tanya Hinata begitu sampai di ruang tamu. Hiashi mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh Hinata duduk.

"Nah, nduk, ayah mau bicara penting sama kamu…" kata Hiashi penuh wibawa. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu apa yang akan ayahnya katakan.

"Pak Guy, kenalan Ayah, sekaligus sahabat sehidup semati Ayah sedang menghadapi suatu cobaan yang sanga sulit. Dan Ayah sebagai sahabat merasa harus membantunya!" cerita Hiashi. Hinata hanya mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, apa hubungannya dia sama Pak Guy yang sedang menghadapi cobaan itu.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya sama aku?" tanya Hinata innocent.

Hiashi berdehem, dan mengantupkan tangannya, memohon dengan puppy eyes yang seketika membuat Hinata luluh.

"Tolong… sekali ini saja… kamu mau ya dijodohkan sama anaknya Pak Guy, si Rock Lee itu~~?!" mohon Hiashi. Hinata terdiam sejenak, meloadingkan otaknya yang lemot.

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 meni-

"WTF! HELL NOOO!" Hinata menjerit dan melempar (?) tangan Hiashi yang mencoba mengenggam tangannya.

Hiashi tercengang, sementara Hinata sudah bangkit dari sofa dengan mata yang berlinang air mata. "Maafin Hinata, Ayah… tapi… Hinata enggak bisa memenuhi permintaan Ayah… apalagi calonnya anaknya Pak Guy yang beralis tebal dan berbulu mata itu. sumpah… Hinata udah ilfeel setengah mati sama Mas Lee!" Hinata melenggang pergi dengan bercucuran air mata.

Hiashi menatap punggung putrinya, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Ini udah keputusan Ayah, mau enggak mau, kamu tetap Ayah jodohkan sama putranya Pak Guy!" Hiashi meneriaki Hinata dengan suara parau.

Hinata menangis sesegukan. Ia mengambil tas ranselnya, dan memasukkan beberapa potong baju dan uang. "Hiks, Ayah… maafin Hinata yang enggak bisa jadi anak yang berbakti. Untuk kali ini aja, Hinata enggak bisa nurutin apa kata Ayah… hiks…" ia menyobek selembar kertas dan menulis surat perpisahan.

"Mulai sekarang, aku bakal nentuin jalan hidupku sendiri!" tekad Hinata. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan menyusup keluar.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian menegak sebotol air untuk melepaskan dahaga. Matahari bersinar terik, keringatnya bercucuran. Sementara itu tukang becak yang lainnya tengah ngerumpi sambil bermain kartu di pos pangkalan mereka. Para tukang becak yang kebanyakan bapak-bapak itu bergosip seputar istri-istri mereka di rumah dan panasnya hari ini. sekalian juga mereka juga bergosip seputar cewek SMA yang bohay-che, dasar tua-tua mesum!-

Naruto mengusap keringatnya. Ia lepas kupluk yang biasanya bertengger manis di kepalanya, belakangan ini penumpang becak makin sepi gara-gara anak-anak muda lebih berminat naik motor pribadi daripada naik angkutan umum. Selain ongkos lebih murah, berkendara memang bisa lebih sesuka hati.

"Hhh panasnya… mana sepi penumpang lagi…" rutuk Naruto, ia mengibasi wajahnya dengan kupluknya. Keringat langsung membasahi tubuhnya yang tertimpa cahaya mentari, karena kegerahan tanpa banyak pikir cowok ganteng bak bule nyasar itu melepas kaos oblongnya dan memperlihatkan body atetisnya yang aduhai. Apalagi perutnya yang six pack membuat cewek-cewek yang kebetulan lewat menjerit-jerit kegirangan dari seberang jalan.

Naruto yang tak sadar malah mengibaskan rambutnya, kulit tan-nya tampak mengkilap karena keringat yang sesekali menetes menuruni bahu bidang dan perutnya yang berotot itu. seketika bapak-bapak tukang becak yang tadinya ngerumpi itu memonyongkan bibirnya, manyun gara-gara iri setengah mati melihat bule Jawa itu terlihat lebih kinclong daripada mereka yang rata-rata udah mendekati uzur.

Naruto menyibak rambutnya, dan mengibaskannya sekali lagi. Body kekar bak Tailor Lautner itu terpampang nyata dan menjadi tontonan gratis ibu-ibu sekaligus cewek-cewek SMA yang kebetulan lewat. Sekali lagi jeritan ala fansgirl terdengar dari sebenrang jalan sana.

"Ma-mas Naru-Naruto?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut menyapa gendang telinga lelaki eksotis itu. manik birunya berputar dan menemukan Hinata menuduk dengan wajah memerah sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Eh, Mbak Hinata?" sapa Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mendorong becaknya mendekati gadis indigo itu. "Mau kemana nih? Kok bawa tas ngembung segala?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, ia memandang nanar Naruto. Tangan mungilnya terangkat dan mengenggam tangan Naruto erat. Isakan tiba-tiba lolos dari bibir mungilnya, "Hiks… Mas… bawa-bawa aku pergi kemanapun… kemana saja… asal aku bisa tetap bersamamu…" pinta Hinata. Seketika Naruto membeku.

"Eh?"

Sementara itu cewek-cewek dan ibu-ibu di seberang jalan yang menjadi FG dadakan Naruto menjerit-jerit keki melihat adegan bak drama Korea yang diperankan dua sejoli itu, sementara bapak-bapak tukang becak yang mengerombol di pangkalan becak itu semakin memonyongkan bibirnya penuh rasa iri.

"Mbak… kok mendadak Mbak Hinata bilang gitu?" Naruto mengenggam balik tangan mungil Hinata. Angin bertiup dan membelai rambut mereka sehingga rambut mereka berkibar lembut. Manik langit itu mengunci manik mutiara milik Hinata, mencari kesungguhan di sana. namun ia hanya menemukan kabut duka dari sepasang manik bulat itu.

"Hiks… Ayah… ayah mau njodohin aku sama orang yang enggak aku sukai, aku enggak bisa… aku enggak bisa!" Hinata mengeleng keras dengan isakan kencang. Naruto menangkup pipi Hinata, ibu jarinya mengusap air mata itu.

"Cup-cup… jangan nangis lagi, aku akan selalu bersamamu…" ujar Naruto. Dengan senyum lebar yang seketika menghangatkan hati Hinata. Hinata terpana, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"I-iya, Mas…" Hinata mengulum senyum bahagia.

.

.

Sementara itu…

.

"GYAA PAPA-PAPA! HINATA KABURRR! HINATA KABURR! HINATA ENGGAK ADA DI KAMARNYA! YA TUHAAAN ADEKK KUU KABURRR!" Neji menjerit-jerit kalang kabut ketika tak menemukan adik kesayangannya itu setelah menjeblak kamar sang adik dengan sukses. Hiashi yang sedang meminum kopinya tersedak dan ikut berlari menuju kamar Hinata.

Kemudian lelaki paruh baya itu menjerit frustasi, "TIDAK MUNGKINNN! YA ALLOH NDUKK! MAAFIN BAPAKMU INI!" Hiashi mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan segera menarik rambut Neji agar putra sulungnya itu berhenti berlarian mondar-mandir karena panik. "NEJI! GA PEDULI GIMANAPUN CARANYA! KAMU CARI HINATA HINGGA KEUJUNG DUNIA!"

Neji mengacungkan tangannya, dengan semangat membara ia memberi hormat. "Siap Pa!" kemudian melesat pergi, mencari keberadaan adik satu-satunya itu.

.

.

Bersambung!

.

Kamus :

wong Jowo : orang jawa

Mbah : panggilan untuk Kakek/Nenek

Matur nuwun : terima kasih

Mas : panggilan buat laki-laki yang lebih tua, bisa juga di artikan kakak

Nduk : panggilan buat anak perempuan yang di sayang

Kalo ada yang belum di mengerti, silakan kirim PM ke saya. fic ini murni dengan niat humor dan tidak ada niat apapun untuk melakukan tindakan pembashingan chara-khususnya terhadap Neji dan Hiashi-

Bahasa rata-rata enggak baku, dengan campur-campur bahasa Jawa dan Indonesia.

Isi keseluruhan fic hanya fiktif belaka, sehingga tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyata-kecuali setting tempat dan suasana yang ngambil tema becak-

Thanks buat readers yang udah mau review :

Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi : iya, ini udah panjang. Semoga puas ya, saya tambahin genrenya nih. :D

Lavender sapphires chan : thanks for fav… hihi iya tuh, saya juga bakal terus naik becak kalo tukang becaknya seganteng Naruto XD

Lucky L Ryuuzaki : haha, soalnya kalo Sasu mah biasa, kan biasanya dia dapet peran kece tuh. Lagipula kebetulan saya mbayangin ada bule ganteng yang jadi tukang becak. XD

: iya, ini update

Benafill McDeemone : iya, salam kenal juga. Rencana awal emang tiga chap, tapi ternyata saya berubah pikiran. So berbahagialah XD mungkin bakal tamat 1 ato 2 chap lagi.

Nameailla : salam kenal, ano, nama saya Pink Uchiha bukan Finkuciha… err, Hinata cuma malu-malu pas bicara sama Naruto aja lho. :D

Dey san : iya, ini update.

Thanks minna…


End file.
